Of Blues and Broadway
by Distant Luver
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha lived a happy life together, until Kikyo's death. Now she is replaced by a mysterious young girl named Kagome and Inuyasha finds himself in a weird situation. PG for launguage
1. the yellow envelope

"Of Blues and Broadway"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: Hiya guyz! This might be a little weird at first, but you'll get da hang of it. Just let me explain a couple facts about this: 1. this is as if Inuyasha was a regular ordinary guy. No hanyou acts here, sry ^^ 2. Kagome lives in NYC(new york city if u not a NYC peopola like me) and IY in Long Beach (it's a beach town on LI in new york) 3. Miroku, Shippo and Kaede aren't in this (I think that's a yet, because I still haven't decided. But if they are, like I said, normal humans, no powers, funky hair colors, etc.) 4. don't worry i didn't change all of 'em!! ^^ I'm still keeping the characters as they originally are in the series(personality-wise), I may be a little off on Inu-chan though. (hey he's hard to read, OK?!) 5. watch kirby danceeeeeeeeeee.... (*) (**) (**) (**) (*) GO KIRBY!!! .... Sry, I'm bored as u can c lol  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN IY SO DON'T COME FLAMIN 2 ME ABOUT PUTTIN KIKYO IN!!! ... I told u me bored!! ^^;  
  
Idea stealer?: talk to da hand. if u came up with this too then we must be twins. WHICH WE AREN'T!  
  
~*~  
  
It was a warm, Saturday evening in the city of Long Beach. All was calm. A Tired young man walked into his apartment building off the boardwalk. It had been a long day for him.  
  
His name: Inuyasha Tomuraigassen. (an: not his real last name but that's what I use in other fics) He had jet-black hair that sparkled to his shoulders and eyes so bright, it would've made the sun jealous.  
  
Inuyasha wobbled to the little lockers and opened one with a key. He sighed as he retrieved his mail and walked up to his apartment.  
  
Inuyasha set his bag down and sat at the table. His mail was nothing out of the ordinary: electric bill, money from Mom, postcard from his cousin in Germany. But there was one that sparked his attention: a small yellow envelope, from a name he didn't recognize. He slowly opened it and unfolded the letter to find 3 Broadway tickets. This puzzled him.  
  
He slowly read the letter aloud. "You are cordially invited to the opening show of the Broadway musical 'My Fair Lady', April 14th 2003 at 7 P.M. Following the musical you are invited to the after party with the cast. Thank you, and enjoy." At the bottom of the card, there was something written. It read "We're all sorry about Kikyo. I hope you can make it." It was signed simply as 'Sango'. Inuyasha bit his lower lip and tried to keep his tears from flowing.  
  
Kikyo was so happy when she had received the lead in the new Broadway musical. Inuyasha remembered it so clearly. It was a beautiful summer's day, and they had spent the whole day at the beach to celebrate.  
  
But why would she need to be replaced, you ask? A month before the opening night, Kikyo was stressed. Inuyasha told her it was ok, and that it would get better. His smile was probably the sole reason she kept going for as long as she did. It was so tragic the day he had found out she had been in a severe car crash. His beloved disappeared, like a dream when you wake up. Now she had been replaced by a young girl named Kagome. He'd never met her yet, but if Sango liked her, she must be good. Sango was more than just Kikyo's hair dresser; she was her best friend until her dying day. There was nothing they kept from each other. Ever since Kikyo's death, he and Sango had both suffered the loss together.  
  
Inuyasha was in tears. He managed to reach for the phone and dial Sango's cell number.  
  
"Hello?" a cheerful voice rang over the line.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha said. Sango stopped and swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm guessing you got my letter."  
  
"Umhm." He replied softly. Sango had expected a sarcastic comment.  
  
"Bring Muma and Pops. I figured you would all like to meet Kagome together."  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"A few hours of your time at 7 on April 14th."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"You're right next to me, ok?"  
  
"Ahuh."  
  
A minute came and went quietly. But it wasn't warm. It was awkward. Very awkward. In the 8 months Kikyo had been dead, this was probably the most successful phone conversation him and Sango had. Usually he would just break and cry, leaving Sango heart broken.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sango quietly nodded. And even though he couldn't see her nod, he knew her response somehow. ~~  
  
well? I know what you're thinking: HORRIBLE!! It needs help, but hey, I'll get it there. Plz review!  
  
suki 


	2. the big day

"Of Blues and Broadway"  
  
Chapter 2 AN: ok I decided to put just Miroku in for now. . . I know Kaede's a no, Shippo's a maybe, Souta's a maybe, etc. enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN IY SO DON'T COME FLAMIN 2 ME ABOUT PUTTIN KIKYO IN!!! ... I told u me bored!! ^^;  
  
Idea stealer?: talk to da hand. if u came up with this too then we must be twins. WHICH WE AREN'T!  
  
~*~  
  
Time had passed, and the big day came. Inuyasha and his parents were gonna meet Sango backstage first, to meet Kagome. Then they'd sit for the show. Inuyasha was a little nervous, even though Sango would be right there. What if he cried, right in front of Kagome? What if he made Sango cry after him? Then what would Kagome think of them?  
  
It was about 4:30 when Inuyasha was sitting on one of the new benches on the boardwalk, looking out at the ocean. All of the new benches were put in after 9-11, dedicated to family and friends. But there was one that was his favorite: it wasn't long, there were no names. It was marked simply "for the love of my life". It often reminded him of Kikyo and himself and all the fun they had had on that same beach.  
  
Just then, his thoughts were interrupted at the sound of his cell phone. He slowly took it out of his pocket and flipped the top. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey!" Sango greeted cheerfully. "Today's the big day!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled weakly. "Uh. . . . Yeah. I can't wait."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The sky."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Nuttin. You?"  
  
"Same. I have to leave for work now but I thought I'd ring before I left. Remember, backstage by the vending machines, k? 6:45 sharp mister!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"And Muma n' Pops are coming, right?"  
  
"They wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Great! I'm really happy you guys are gonna meet Kagome. You'll love her!"  
  
"Umhm. Keep it between us but I think Muma and Pops 'r only coming for you."  
  
Sango laughed. "Well that's because their lazy son never takes them to visit!"  
  
"Hey! They can drive, can't they?"  
  
Sango let out a long sigh. "Ok. Well I gotta go before I get smacked over the head for being late. You better be over here at 6:45! Or else!"  
  
"Yes Mother." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye Sango!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the end button and stuffed his phone into his pocket. The phone conversation was over, but her words still rang in his head. *I'm really happy you guys are gonna meet Kagome. You'll love her!*  
  
*I guess Sango's moving on.* he thought. *She's over it. I'm probably the only one left.* Inuyasha sighed, got up and shook his head as he walked home. It would be a long night.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 5:30 when Inuyasha arrived at his parent's house in Point Lookout. The first 20 minutes were quiet. That is, until Inuyasha's mother broke the silence.  
  
"So what's this girl like?"  
  
"I dunno. Haven't met her yet." He replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's Sango. She wants us to meet Kikyo's replacement." He explained. "Her name's Kagome. That's all I know."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"We haven't seen Sango in a while, have we?" his father commented. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"You haven't, but I have."  
  
"Umhm."  
  
"I told her that probably the only reason why you were coming was to see her."  
  
"That's because our lazy son never takes us to visit her." His mother retorted.  
  
"Exactly what Sango said."  
  
They laughed.  
  
It was 6:30 before they knew it, and Inuyasha was early for a change. Sango's eyes were wide when she saw him there 15 whole minutes early.  
  
"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be 15 minutes LATE?" Sango teased.  
  
"I figured its better then getting hit over the head for being late."  
  
"Trust me Hon, you would've gotten way more than that. Oh! Muma and Pops are here!" Sango cheerfully gave Muma a huge hug.  
  
"It's been a long time dear." She greeted.  
  
Sango finally let go of Muma and smiled at Inuyasha. "So. Ready to meet Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart stopped. *Am I?* he asked himself. He was almost positive the answer was no, but with Sango running the show, he had no choice in the matter. He swallowed hard. Sango saw the fear in his eyes and held her hand out.  
  
"It's ok. I'm right here." She comforted him. He smiled and took her hand. Not a word was spoken as the four walked down the hall. But it was better that way. Besides, what was there to say?  
  
They slowly approached the door to a room Inuyasha had seen before. It had once been Kikyo's dressing room. He guessed Kagome had it now. The last time he'd been there was a week before Kikyo's death. The memory made him shiver.  
  
Sango knocked on the door. "It's me Kagome!" she called. "Are you decent?"  
  
"Come on in!" a sweet voice called cheerfully. Sango opened the door slightly and gently stopped Inuyasha from following her.  
  
"Just let me talk to her for a minute." She whispered. "You can look in if you want but don't let her notice you." Inuyasha nodded and felt that same fear all over again as Sango's hand left his grasp. She walked in, leaving the door open just a crack.  
  
A young woman sat at a small chair in front of a mirror. Inuyasha held his breath. She had long, dark hair that flowed to her hips. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled in the light, and even though they revealed her fear, they had a serene feeling to them. Inuyasha suddenly felt warm just looking at their reflection in the mirror. Even though her makeup was to make her face look dirty and rough, she was still beautiful.  
  
Sango looked at her worried expression and smiled as she picked up a hair brush and fixed a few waves that had straitened. "Are you nervous?" she asked.  
  
Kagome slowly nodded, her gaze not moving.  
  
"Remember I told you Kikyo's fiancé was coming tonight?" Sango reminded her. Kagome nodded again. "He's here." Sango finished. Kagome automatically turned around, her face turning rouge. "He is?!"  
  
"Umhm."  
  
Kagome covered her face, embarrassed. Sango laughed. "I figured it'd be better if you got acquainted before the show." She explained.  
  
"What's his name again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha." She repeated, letting it gently glide off of her tongue. Inuyasha felt his stomach flop.  
  
"Do you think you're ready to meet him now? He's waiting just for you. He's sweet, he's hot and damn it he's single!" Sango teased. Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head. Kagome only turned redder. Sango laughed.  
  
"I'm only kidding!" Sango blurted.  
  
"You better be! Besides, after Kikyo I don't think he'd be ready to date again yet."  
  
Sango solemnly nodded, finishing Kagome's hair. She then remembered she left Inuyasha at the door.  
  
"Yo! Tomuraigassen! Feel like walking in?" Sango said, looking at the door. She rested her hand on her hip. Kagome's head immediately turned to the door. Inuyasha slowly creaked the door open and stuck his head in. Kagome's face turned 3 different shades of red all at once. Sango smiled.  
  
"Come on mister! We don't have all day." Sango teased. Inuyasha slowly walked over to Sango and Kagome. Sango quietly reached for his hand and whispered in his ear. "Don't be scared. She's just as nervous as you." With that, she let his hand go.  
  
A few moments passed. One. . . . Two. . . . Three. . . . Inuyasha and Kagome continued to stare at each other, their gazes meeting. They were both enveloped by warmth. Kagome suddenly stopped, shaking her head. Inuyasha snapped out of it and smiled warmly, putting his hand out to her. "Inuyasha Tomuraigassen. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Kagome hesitantly shook his hand. "Kagome Higurashi." She struggled to say that much, looking at his handsome face. Inuyasha smiled and looked at Sango.  
  
"Ah. So she's Japanese too." He assumed. Sango confirmed this with a slight nod.  
  
"I'm sorry about Kikyo." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha looked at her again. Her gaze remained on her lap. "She sounded so nice. She didn't deserve to die like that."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you." He replied. Kagome nodded in reply.  
  
Inuyasha slowly examined the room. "Sure has changed."  
  
Kagome's head jerked. "Oops! I forgot!" Inuyasha looked at her again. She got up and walked to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small rectangular package, wrapped in yellow tissue paper. She turned around and gave it to Inuyasha. "It was still here when I came. It's Kikyo's. I thought you'd want it." She explained. Inuyasha slowly took it from her, staring at it. *What could it be?* he thought. A loud beeping interrupted his thoughts. Sango jumped, turning off an alarm clock. "5 minutes to show time!"  
  
Just when Kagome had started to feel calm, Sango rushed to her side and quickly inspected her hair and makeup. "Remember. Deep breaths girl." Sango said quickly, as if Kagome had just gone into labor. Kagome only closed her eyes tightly. Sango took this as a sign to calm down and took a big breath. She took Kagome's hands in hers and looked at her in a sisterly sort of way. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You go out there and you knock those socks off. Got it?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Umhm."  
  
Sango gave Kagome a big good luck hug. As soon as they let go of each other, Inuyasha figured it would be his turn. But what would he say? Good luck? That seemed so corny and old fashioned. Break a leg? She'd think he didn't like her. Unless 'may the gods be with you' was an option, he was stumped. Sango cleared her throat.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Inuyasha sprang back into life. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Yes Kagome, he's ALWAYS like this." Sango said sarcastically. "Lord have mercy on my soul. . . ." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I spaced out." Inuyasha let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Sango mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha just threw her a dirty look and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"It was really great to meet you Kagome. Um. . . . Good luck." *How low can I go?* he asked himself. *Talk about corny!*  
  
Kagome nodded. "You too. Thanks for coming; I know it's not so easy for you after Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged it off. "Don't think of it."  
  
The two didn't know what to do next. Kagome started for a hug, Inuyasha for a hand shake. Two seconds later they switched. They both laughed, more embarrassed than amused. Kagome's cheeks turned pink. Sango silently giggled, getting giddier by the minute, like she usually did when she watched a soap opera or a romantic movie. She categorized this moment in the middle of both.  
  
A loud knock was heard on the door. All three turned their heads. "Hey! Kagome!" a familiar voice rang. "You ready? We're waiting!"  
  
"Oh! Miroku!" Sango rushed to the door and opened it, giving Miroku a big hug. "Where were you?!"  
  
"Sorry. Traffic."  
  
"Too bad. You missed a world record. Inuyasha was here 15 whole minutes early."  
  
"You lie!" Miroku gasped sarcastically. Sango laughed, holding his hands so she knew where they were. He usually didn't care if they were in public so Sango needed to know, just in case.  
  
"I appreciate it Sango." Inuyasha said loudly. "Tell the whole world while you're at it!" Sango bowed. Kagome giggled.  
  
"They're waiting on you Kagome!" Miroku reminded her. "Go ahead! Not a great impression on the first day!"  
  
Kagome jumped. "Oh migosh! I gotta run!" Kagome quickly gave Sango a hug. She didn't say goodbye to Inuyasha, but her warm smile towards him said it for her. He gently nodded, as if she asked a question and only she was to know the answer. "Good luck." He mouthed. Kagome blushed and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
*Great going Kagome.* she scolded herself. *You're not supposed to flip for Kikyo's fiancé.* Kagome stopped walking. She frowned and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Kikyo's widower." She quietly corrected. "Her former fiancé."  
  
After a minute Kagome picked up walking and continued walking down the hall. If tears were to be cried, then the time wasn't now.  
  
~*~  
  
I thought this was LONG but hey you'll get used 2 it!! Please review It really does make a pretty good excuse for a life lol 


End file.
